The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for correcting an image.
As camera modules in digital imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras or smart phones have been reduced in size, camera shake has become an issue. The issue of camera shake refers to motion blur appearing on an image captured by a camera due to camera motions such as movement and rotation during image exposure.
To overcome this problem, existing digital imaging apparatuses employ Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) technology that corrects for user hand shake by adjusting the position of a lens by the amount of hand shake movement or Digital Image Stabilization (DIS) that performs post-correction on a captured image using a motion point spread function.
In the OSI scheme, however, an error between the amount of hand shake measured by a gyro sensor and the actual movement amount of a lens may occur, so that motion blur corresponding to the error may remain in captured images.
Further, in the case of the DIS scheme, although it has the advantage of low manufacturing costs, it has poor performance in removing motion blur, as compared to the OIS scheme.